An orthogonal electrical connector system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,847, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein. Orthogonal connector systems can be arranged such that power connectors are directly adjacent signal connectors. Such arrangements can limit air flow, which can limit heat dissipation capabilities.